This invention pertains generally to mattresses and beds and, more particularly, to an air bed.
Beds heretofore provided have, for the most part, employed innerspring mattresses and foundations, although some alternative support systems such as waterbeds and air beds have also been provided. Air beds have certain advantages in that the pressure within an air mattress, and hence the firmness of the bed, can be adjusted to suit the needs of the person sleeping on it. In beds designed for more than one person, side-by-side air mattresses have been employed, and with the firmness of each mattress controlled independently. Examples of air beds, controls and related components are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,644,597, 4,829,616, 4,890,344, 4,897,890, 4,908,895, 4,991,244, 5,144,706, 5,170,522 and 5,509,154.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a new and improved air bed.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air bed of the above character which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of air beds and other sleep systems of the prior art.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by providing an air bed having a knockdown foundation made up of preassembled boxes which are used as shipping containers for the other elements of the bed, mattresses having interposed sets of isolated chambers for improved pressure distribution, contoured foam rails surrounding the mattresses and a visco-elastic foam pad overlying them, a cover with a removable pillow top enclosing the mattresses and foam, a blower assembly mounted inside one of the rails with control valves for supplying air to and removing air from the mattresses, and individual controls with means for returning the pressure in the mattresses to a desired level upon command and means for preventing a drop in mattress pressure as the blower is turned on to increase that pressure.